Rencontre accidentelle
by Lily-Lunn55
Summary: Rosalie rêve d'être mère. Mais elle rencontre Emmett et tout change... Que se passera-t-il lorsque leurs petits secrets seront découverts ? Une Fanfiction tout en romance, qui j'espère vous plaira. Désolée, le résumé est un peu nul. All Human !


-** Mercredi 23 septembre 2009** -

**Point de vue de Rosalie Hale : **

Lentement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour. Je me levais finalement de mon lit, et ouvris mon armoire. Je sortis quelques vêtements, puis allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les musiques défilaient déjà sur la chaîne hi-fi. Je me débarrassais de ma nuisette et entrais dans la douche. L'eau chaude me réveilla, et me détendit également.

Je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppais dans une grande serviette blanche. Je me séchais, et enfilais des sous-vêtements noir, ainsi qu'un short en jeans, et un haut à bretelles blanc que j'avais choisis. Je me coiffais, et mis une légère touche de maquillage sur mon visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il était déjà 9 heure. Je pris mon sac sur le comptoir, et sortis de mon appartement.

Arrivée en bas, je hélais un taxi, et lui indiqua Central Park. Je devais y rejoindre Bella, ma presque sœur, et ses deux adorables petits.

Le taxi se gara à quelques mètres, et je réglais le trajet avant de sortir. Il faisait chaud, comme toujours à New York. Il ne faut pas être claustrophobe pour vivre ici ! Avec la foule, les buildings, les routes toujours remplies de voiture... J'achetais un chocolat chaud au stand juste à côté, et entrais dans le parc. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et appelais Bella pour savoir où elle était.

**- Salut ma belle, je viens d'arriver. Tu es où ?**

**- On arrive aussi. Nathan, arrête d'embêter ta sœur !** râla-t-elle.

Je souris. C'est vrai que Nathan était plutôt jaloux de sa petite sœur, et de toute l'attention qu'elle suscitait.

**- Au faite, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé hier soir ?** reprit Bella.

**- J'étais fatiguée. Et puis je savais qu'on allais se voir aujourd'hui...**

**- Et tu voulais me faire mariner !**

**- Exactement !** ris-je.** Tu sais que...**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et rencontrais quelque chose de dur. Je retins mon souffle alors que mon gobelet me glissait des mains. Je levais les yeux et rencontrais un regard bleu qui me fit frissonner. Puis je me rendis compte que ma boisson c'était renversée sur son t-shirt, blanc évidemment.

**- Pardon, je suis désolée ! Je regardais pas où j'allais, vraiment je...**

**- C'est pas grave**, dit-il en me faisant le sourire le plus craquant que j'ai jamais vu.

**- Euh... je… attendez, je dois avoir quelque chose dans mon sac**, dis-je en me mettant à fouiller dedans.

**- Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous avez _tout_ dans vos sac, vous les filles**, plaisanta-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui tendis un paquet de mouchoir.

**- Si j'avais tout je vous aurez donné un t-shirt. Désolée, ça doit être chaud.**

**- Merci. Non, ça va.**

Il essuya son t-shirt, et je me mis à le détailler. Il était plutôt pas mal. Grand, brun, musclé... D'un coup, je me souvenais que j'avais toujours Bella au bout du fil et reprit mon portable.

**- Désolée Bella. Je te rappelle**, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

L'inconnu jeta les deux mouchoirs qu'il avait utilisés et me rendit le reste du paquet.

**- Je pense pas que ça va partir, mais je rentre chez moi de toute façon.**

**- Vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû...**

**- Non, c'était tout autant ma faute. Je m'appelle Emmett**, dit-il en me tendant la main. **Cullen**, précisa-t-il.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre, une petite chose m'attrapa la jambe en criant. Je regardais en bas et souris en voyant Nathan.

**- Coucou toi**, ris-je ne le prenant dans mes bras.

Bella arriva, poussant difficilement la poussette d'un bras, et tenant sa fille de l'autre.

**- Nathan, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas courir comme ça !**

**- Mais j'avais vu Tata !**

**- Ce n'est pas un raison ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !**

Le petit descendit de mes bras et alla se caler contre sa mère. C'est moi qui lui ait appris cette technique ! Bella ne résiste pas aux câlins. Surtout ceux de ses enfants. Je me retournais vers Emmett et lui fit un sourire désolé.

**- Rosali**e, dis-je ne serrant sa main. **Hale.**

**- Ravi**, sourit-il.

Je frissonnais à son contact et sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement. Depuis quand tu rougis Rose ! Évidemment, cela n'échappa pas à Bella, qui me lança un regard suspicieux. Je mis peut-être fin un peu trop rapidement à notre poignée de main, gênée. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ? Je soufflais discrètement et me tournais vers Bella.

**- Et voici Bella, ma meilleure amie. Et ses enfants, Nathan et Léana. Et voici Emmett, on vient de se rencontrer... accidentellement**, souris-je en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Il sourit à son tour, avec ce sourire toujours aussi craquant.

**- Enchantée**, dit Bella en le regardant.

Je compris aussitôt ce qu'elle était en train de faire et croissais mes bras sous ma poitrine, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Elle me sourit simplement et poussa doucement Nathan.

**- Tu dis bonjour mon cœur ?**

Combien de fois avait-elle utilisé son fils dans le but de savoir si l'homme que je leur présentais savais y faire avec les enfants ? Je ne comptais même plus ! Je sais qu'elle faisait ça pour moi, sachant le désir d'être maman qui m'habitait depuis des années.

**- Bonjour, sourit Nathan en lui tendant la main, « comme un homme »**, comme lui disait son père.

Emmett sourit et se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui serrer la main.

**- Bonjour jeune homme !**

Il sourit et retira sa main.

**- Tu es grand**, remarqua Nathan.

**- Toi aussi tu seras grand plus tard !** répondit Emmett en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se redressa, toujours en souriant. Le petit revint prêt de sa mère, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**- Bon, on avance un peu. Tu nous retrouves Rose ?**

J'acquiesçais doucement et elle remit Léana dans la poussette.

**- Au revoir Emmett.**

**- Au revoir.**

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avec les petits et se retourna pour imiter un portable avec sa main, me faisant comprendre de lui demander son numéro. Heureusement qu'il était de dos et ne la voyais pas.

**- Votre amie a l'air sympa.**

**- Elle l'est. Peut-être un peu trop curieuse parfois**, ris-je.** Je vais y aller je pense. J'ai étais ravie de vous rencontrer Emmett. Malgré les circonstances.**

**- De même**, ria-t-il.** J'espère qu'on se reverra vite.**

Bella faisait de plus ne plus de signe et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ah Bella !

**- J'espère aussi. Au revoir.**

Elle se mit à marcher vers Bella, qui la regardait d'un air désespéré.

**- Je ne te savais pas si timide Rosalie Hale !**

**- Oh arrête. J'ai renversais mon chocolat chaud sur son t-shirt. Et quoi après ? J'aurais dû l'inviter chez moi pour qu'il nettoie son t-shirt et ne m'embrasse juste avant de partir ?**

Elle sourit en saisissant à quel film je faisais référence : _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill_. Un de ses préférés.

**- Peut-être pas comme ça. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait pu t'inviter et... tu avais l'air de beaucoup lui plaire.**

On se mit à marcher tranquillement, et je plongeais mes mains dans mon short.

**- J'ai pas envie de juste lui plaire, je...**

**- Je sais ce que tu veux Rose ! Nathan, mon cœur, il était gentil le monsieur que Tata nous a présentée ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Il lui a parlé deux minutes !** objectais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement mécontente.

**- Peut-être que si tu lui donnais une chance, ça te ferais oublier un moment cette idée d'insémination !**

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Bella ne comprenait pas mon choix. J'ai commencé à penser à l'insémination artificielle il y a un an, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre un homme que j'aimais, et qui étais prêt à être père. Parce-que pour être franche, j'étais plutôt attiré -contre mon gré- vers des hommes qui préféraient les coups d'un soir. J'avais donc fais ma première insémination la veille.

**- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous alors ?**

**- Bien. Comme d'habitude.**

**- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?**

**- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Le docteur m'a prévenu que ça ne marche pas du premier coup, et qu'il ne faut pas que je renonce trop vite.**

**- Je continue à penser que tu devrais attendre un peu. Tu n'as que 26 ans Rose !**

**- Tu en a 25 et tu as déjà deux enfants !**

Elle soupira et regarda son fils, qui tenait fermement la poussette.

**- Tu fais comme tu veux. Tu sais que je suis avec toi, mais je préférerais quand même que tu réfléchisses un peu.**

J'acquiesçais doucement. Je savais qu'elle voulait faire ce qui lui semblait juste pour moi, et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me faire du mal.

* * *

_Salut les filles :) Oui je change un peu de registre. Le couple d'Emmett et Rosalie m'a toujours plu, et j'ai donc voulu me lancer. _

_Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plait ! La suite très vite ! A bientôt ! _


End file.
